1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a grounding clip for use with an associated audio jack which is embedded within a universal frame with other juxtaposed similar audio jacks wherein such grounding clip substantially projects out of the vertical surface of the frame for engagement with the front panel of the computer case.
2. The Prior Art
The copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 08/524,333 filed on Sep. 6, 1995 discloses a universal frame simultaneously supportable retains a D-Subminiature type Input/Output connector at a higher lever and a three-in-one integral audio jack assembly at a lower lever for respectively connecting to the corresponding peripheries. In such design, each audio jack unit has a grounding contact extending downward out of the bottom surface to solderably mount to the grounding circuits on the mother board, on which the universal frame including the D-Sub and the audio jack assembly is seated, and then such grounding circuits are electrically engaged with the grounding basis, i.e., the metal case of the computer. It is experienced that the grounding path should be as short as or as close to the grounding basis as possible for not interference with the active signal transmission in signal circuits. Thus, it is desired that an additional grounding clip is required to be used with the corresponding associated audio jack unit for directly grounding the audio jack unit to the front panel against which the audio jack abuts, and most of the grounding path is no longer through the grounding circuits on the mother board.
An object of the invention is to provide the grounding clip in conformance with the configurations of the aforementioned existing universal frame and its associated audio jack assembly such that is easy to attach the additional grounding clip to the whole assembly without redesigning the existing basic structure of the original assemble.
According to an aspect of the invention, an electrical connector assembly includes a universal bracket for retaining at least a group of audio jack units therein. Each audio jack unit includes a plurality of signal contacts and at least a grounding contact thereof for mounting to a mother board on which the assembly is seated. A grounding clip is retainably attached to the corresponding audio jack unit under the condition that one spring finger thereof contacts the grounding contact and an engagement tang thereof projects out of the front surface of the universal bracket for efficient engagement with the front panel of the computer case which the bracket confronts.